Game quotes
Baldur's Gate "It may be a touch unlady-like, but I'm gonna crush you I am." Castle Wolfenstein "Ah! My leiben" -German Soldier Chrono Trigger " The black wind howls... " - Magus Command & Conquer Command & Conquer *Commando: "Got a present for ya!" *Command and Conquer: Red Alert CHA-CHING "blam blam blam" Curse of Monkey Island Curse of Monkey Island *LeChuck:Soon, I'll use this voodoo cannonball to send my significant other to the significant OTHERWORLD! Bwa, ha, ha. That'll show her how much I truly care. Diablo II "I'll make weapons from your bones!" - The Smith DonkeyKong64 Well finally, he's here for you. He's the leader of the DK crew. He's stronger faster and smarter too. He's the first member of the DK crew. His coconut gun, can fire in spurts, if he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt! A HUH! DK, Donkey Kong is here! Duke Nukem "Your face, your ass... What's the difference" "Bring It On" Duke Nukem "It's time to kick ass and chew bubble gum and I'm all out of gum." (taken from "They Live" I belive) What are you waiting for? Christmas? "Damn! Those alien bastards are gonna pay for ruining my ride" Final Fantasy 2 "You spoony bard!" 3 "My life is a chip in your pile. Ante up!" ~Setzer "I am a TREASURE HUNTER, not a thief!" ~Locke Run run or you'll be well done!-Kefka "What fun is destruction if no precious lives are lost? " - Kefka 7 Just when you thought he was smart, he'd go off and do some damned fool thing. - Cid, talking about Cloud "There ain't no gettin' offa this train we on!!"~Barret Because you are . . . a puppet . . . Half-Life Dont Shoot! I'm with the science team.... Interstate '76 Skeeter: "I fixed it up just like you wanted." Groove:"Thanks." Skeeter: "Jade built a good car, but she got out." Groove: "What?" Skeeter: "Never get out of the car." '82 Groove: "Two minutes! Two minutes, man! I don't wanna die here!" Taurus: "Just chill out! Man, when'd you become such a spaz?" Groove: "I dunno." Mario 64 "Hello, it's a me Mario" Mortal Kombat *"Get over here" or "Come Here" *FINISH HIM! II *Shao Kahn: "You weak pathetic fool!" Pokemon "Gotta catch 'em all" Quake III QUAD DAMADGE!!! Resident Evil *Wesker: Stop it! Don't open that door! *Barry: Well, I think I'll go out and get some fresh air for a change. 2 *Truck driver: "That guy's a maniac. Why'd he bite me?" Secret of Monkey Island Secret of Monkey Island swordfighting insult: "No one has ever drawn blood from me and no one ever will." response: "You run THAT fast?" South Park Next time you do that i'm gonna cut off your wee wee, and put it on some bread and feed it to kitty.... Starcraft *Do you want some information on propane? Or maybe propane appliances? -Firebat *Medic: You want ANOTHER medical? Starcraft64 *marine: "I hate computers!! Give me an N64 anyday!!" Street Fighter 2 "Sonic Boom!" Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Arcade Game. Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Arcade Game. "I am INVINCIBLE!" Warcraft II Alleria: Why do you keep touching me? "D'ya like haggis?" -Dwarven demo-team. X-Men "Sometimes...You Have to Crush Your Enemies Where They Live!" # Comix Zone Well done, Turner! # Cybersleds "Check your shields!" # Gex Soylent Green is gooood! # Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete "At least I stepped foot in a school, you dumb bastard!" # Rampage: Universal Tour Alien News Anchor: Our cities lie in ruin, but this is only a temporary setback! We will not be denied! We will--AGGHH! *gets snatched and eaten by the alien mutant* # Ready 2 Rumble boxing "Somebody, better call the Doctor!!! # Rise of the Triad "We'll bury you in a lunchbox!" -General Darian, Boss #1 Shadow Warrior "Huh? Must be American Made." # Space Quest 6 You wanna ride the worm? You wanna ride the worm? Okay, I let you ride the worm! # Vagrant Story "Reinforcements...I am the reinforcements"